Christmas?
by 00Zero
Summary: The idea from Rosaji; A Christmas in Edo :D "There's nothing wrong with my tree wrench! You are just being unreasonable!" Inuyasha said to the priestess, his wife Kagome, who was trembling, trying hard to control her anger.


I _do not own Inuyasha._

_Thank you so much for the many ideas. :D I'm truly touched that so many have respond. T^T It has my brain ticking and hopefully I can write a few more stories before the fire die down. And this story's idea is from **Rosaji** :D I don't normally go for holiday's stories, but oh well, whatever is working. :D I'm apologizing for the grammars in advance. My laptop has been crazy for a while now and won't type a certain letters, and boy, you can imagine how annoying it is to write. Sometimes I want to smash it to pieces. Now to the story. I hope it's a good read :D_

* * *

><p>"Rin, why are you so happy?" asked Jaken. The child had always been joyful, especially when Sesshomaru visited her, but she seemed extra cheerful today. It was almost sickening.<p>

"Because today is cri-si-mas' day." The girl replied happily, running around the snow covered field. Sesshomaru had come to visit and spend time with her like always.

"Cri-si-mas?" Jaken repeated the unfamiliar word, confused.

"It's the birthday of the son of a god from across the sea far in the west. Well, I don't fully understand it either, but Lady Kagome said there will be a pine three decorating with lots of pretty stuffs and there will be presents under the tree for everyone to open at midnight. It's supposed to be celebrating with family and love ones. Everyone gives everyone a gift. I can't prepare anything this year, but I will give them something next year for sure." The girl explained enthusiastically.

"If it were from the west, why do we even bother?" Jaken crossed his arms around his chest, annoyed. Why calibrate something that had nothing to do with them?

"Because Lady Kagome has been here for a while and has been feeling homesick so Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome decided to celebrate the cri-si-mas. She used to celebrate it with her family every year on December 25th back home.

"Ladly Kagome prepared a present for me, too, Master Jaken. And there will be a lot of delicious foods tonight." The girl grinned dreamingly.

"Will you come too, Lord Sesshomaru?" she turned to ask the demon lord who had stood silently this whole time.

"No," he replied coldly. The girl looked deject for a second, but knew his mind could not be changed.

"But Rin wants to celebrate it with Lord Sesshomaru," she tried anyway, unconsciously giving him the puppy eyes she did not aware she possess.

"Jaken," he ordered his retainer tonelessly. Knowing his intention, Jaken bought small object wrapped in a fine silk to sight. Inside was a fine comb that only a lady could afford. Jaken handed it to the girl.

"Open it at midnight," said Sesshomaru. Rin's smile brightened upon hearing his command. This was his way of celebrating cri-si-mas with her by telling her to open it with Kagome's gifts. She would be sure to give him something as well, though she had nothing with her this year.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru would not stay and join such silly event with the half-breed, but he was certain his gift could not be outshine by anyone one's.

Sesshomaru walked his ward back toward the village where he would be certain she was safe before he took off. Once in view, they could not help but hearing the usual polluted noises made by the incompetent couple.

"There's nothing wrong with my tree wrench! You are just being unreasonable!" Inuyasha said to the priestess, his wife Kagome, who was trembling, trying hard to control her anger.

"Unreasonable? You are the unreasonable one! Don't you see how tall the tree is? It _doesn't fit _inside the house!" Kagome pointed a shaking finger toward the tree that poked its head over the roof from their home. Inuyasha had successfully broken the door and destroyed the roof while dragging and setting a twenty feet tall tree inside the house.

"W-well, I can fix them." Inuyasha said weakly. "But nothing's wrong with my tree!" he stood his ground.

"Urge!"

How could her husband be so stubborn saying the bigger the tree the better even now?! Could he just admit he was wrong?

"Sit!" she finally shouted out the special word that reserved only for him after she decided to not use it on Christmas. It could not be help. The rosary around Inuyasha's neck shone brightly before dragged him down with an unbearable force. He clash face first into the snowy earth.

Sesshomaru looked at the couple with indifferent eyes. If he were the type he would have rolled his eyes, mocked his half-brother's pitiful state had he been the type, but he was Sesshomaru so he just took off into the sky.

"Pathetic," he could not help murmured on his way and received a growl and a glare from Inuyasha in respond.

That was how the first Christmas in Edo had gone. After changing to a smaller size tree and into another hut, Miroku and Sango's because Kagome and Inuyasha's was to cold to stay in, the celebration goes on.

And Sesshomaru was right. Rin loved his gift the best.

* * *

><p>So, how is it? I have not written for sometimes, I hope it's not too rusty. Thanks for the read and for the reviews :D<p>

Monday, November 17, 2014


End file.
